1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for driving an electrophoretic display device, an electrophoretic display device, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
A method for driving an electrophoretic display device has been proposed, in which when it is necessary to switch between images at a high speed in order to display a clock time or the like, pixels are driven so that the particles do not reach a saturated position, whereby the images are displayed in an intermediate color (refer to, for example, JP-A-2008-209893).
In the driving method described in JP-A-2008-209893, it is possible to switch between images at a high speed and reduce power consumption by reducing the time for driving the pixels. However, in an electrophoretic display device that has a memory property, it is necessary that after an originally displayed image is deleted, another image be displayed. Thus, in the driving method described in JP-A-2008-209893, it is necessary that after an originally displayed image is deleted, another image be displayed. Although the operation for displaying images in the intermediate color can be performed at a high speed, a blank image may be displayed between the images, or the images may be displayed after a certain waiting period. Therefore, the display quality may be insufficient in the driving method described in JP-A-2008-209893.